Kurai Tenshi
Kurai Tenshi (Literally meaning: "Dark Angel") is the Darker/Gothic version of Luka with a Color scheme of Black and Silver or grey colors, She sings more of gothic type Rock songs (example: of type of style of music and voice variations is "Evanescence"/ Amy Lee) her nickname is "Saber" and her item(s) is a Spiked Chain and Coconuts Design She is a "Cursedloid" and a "HumanLoid", She has Long Dark Blue,Black Hair Tailbone Length, Lukas's outfit design but with open back Dark Black and Silver with Blue/green Lights and Gem,spikes,a spike vertical labret peircing (lip ring), 2 spiked chains 1 spiked chain around her waist and the other spiked chain is around her chest and back (the part of the chain she holds has NO spikes),she has Light Greenish,Blue eyes with a dark yellow hazel color covering the outline of her Pupils but here eyes change from blue to green to yellow even in certain lighting, she has Knee High Doc Martin boots,and a Spiked arm protector on her left arm, she and her Bf have a Curse Mark from the same devil she has hers on her right wrist it looks like a burn mark and it is Kanji for "Loyalty" and a tattoo on her left wrist which is Kanji for "cat" her series number is "03" like lukas but instead the "0" has 4 Spikes and the "3" has 3 spikes, she has long claw shaped finger nails that are painted black and she has Black Angel wings which can be hidden to look like shes "Normal" and controlled to be "called" back out when she wants or needs them (they can even allow her to fly) Personality Kurai Tenshi is fairly short tempered,she Loves to sing her music and will rarely sing any vocaloid songs she loves to fight, she also Loves coconut the scents and flavors and she can never wait until she gets into another fight (usually Physical fighting she HATES fighting verbally and HATES fighting with her BF) She is somewhat a negative person and bad thoughts always take over her mind (usually "what if's" or things that she is terrified of) she's Terrified of being Cheated on (which would NEVER happen because her bf loves her and is 100% Loyal) She is 100% loyal as well,she's alot more like catwoman as well she has the abilities and is the balance of good and evil Biography She was born the day right after halloween at night and she grew up in an almost perfect childhood but as she grew older life in her home started to get worse and worse...as she tried to just ignore argueing and constant crying she knew that she would always have to be the one to stop her mother and grandmother (her mother had been divorced twice and her mother was beaten by her father in drunken fits of rage while she was pregnant with Kurai but she protected her stomache and kurai is fine and after the 2nd drunken beating she left him and filed for divorce and went to live with her mother, Kurai's Grandmother) she knew that the fights between her mother and grandmother and lack of money would probably never get any better or ever stop so she knew that she just had to live with it and put up with it all....aside from life at home she is really a kind of happy girl but she does have fits of crying and panic, she always carries 2 spiked chains with her and fights for protection of herself or a family member and especially her bf, later on she and her bf sold their souls to the Devil who promised them that they will be together for all eternity and be 100% loyal to each other for all eternity as well (which they were already loyal anyway but this way it would be known and they could be completely certain and NEVER afraid of that happening...so nomatter what NOTHING would EVER happen between them in exchange of them calling Him "Father",killing whoever they could and accepting his sign...so they agreed....and the Devil was NOT lying to them (hard to believe thought right?...but it's True! :D) Appearances __Has this character appeared with (fanart / gallery / MMD model / story etc.?)__ __List appearances or Place links here__ Voice configuration She can sing High and Low notes and sings in the styles of Amy Lee (evanescence) and is more Goth type Rock Notable So far she is trying to do some Evanescence Covers and POSSIBLY a few VOCALOID covers Trivia *__Character's trivia here__ *__More trivia(?)__ Gallery Image of character here |Place caption here External links *link here Place title here *More links(?) Category:Fanloid Category:Female